Speak Now
by horserider3573
Summary: just an Eileen X Rigby story. Rigby and Eileen get close, but what happens when Rigby decides that he doesn't want that? DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to J.G. Quintel and the rest of regular show. plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: all characters belong to J.G. Quintel, and the rest of Regular Show. The story line is mine. Also, when I say point of view, I guess I mean that is their thought. Just to clarify. The chapters for this story are very short, but there are many. I will post a new one every day if I can.

Eileen's P.O.V.

It was another day at the coffee shop when Mordecai and Rigby walked in through the door. Eileen had been waiting for them to come all morning. Margaret walked over to the pair with her notepad and pen in hand. She asked them for their order, Mordecai blushing when she looked into his eyes. Eileen wished that Rigby liked her in the same way Mordecai did with Margaret. She sighed. She went back behind the counter to help a customer with a breakfast order. While she was getting the man's food, she was staring at Rigby. Oh, Rigby. Images of the raccoon lingered in her head. She looked longingly at him, wishing and praying for her dream of Rigby finally liking her to come true. To Eileen's dismay, this wouldn't happen in a million years. The customer cleared his throat as a signal that he wanted his order to be done, which pulled Eileen back from her thoughts.

"S-sorry," she said softly, and gave him his bagel. Margaret walked over to Eileen, showing her the pair's order of a hazelnut coffee for Mordecai and Rigby's usual order of a coffee with two pinches of cocoa, five sugars, and the "perfect amount" of cream. They also ordered two meals- a meatball sub for Rigby and a salad for Mordecai. Trying to stay trim for Margaret, she guessed. Eileen hurried off to the back to prepare their coffee. She did Mordecai's first, making sure not to mess it up by thinking of how to impress Rigby. She then did Rigby's coffee, taking perfect measurements of everything, and even adding a tad of honey, as last time she did he said it tasted less "lame".

Eileen hurried off with a tray carrying the meal to the pair's table, carefully setting it down so that it wouldn't spill over. She smiled at Rigby, and he surprisingly, looked at her with a normal face. _He normally frowns or scowls… maybe… nah, he would never. _She pushed Rigby's plate and mug over to him, and then he looked away. _Is he… blushing? It must be the light. _But somewhere in her heart, she hoped he **was** blushing. She gave Mordecai his food and walked away to talk to Margaret.

"Did you see that?" asked Eileen.

"No, what happened?" Margaret replied.

"I think Rigby just blushed at me… and he didn't seem angry when I made eye contact with him."

"Maybe Rigby is having a good day then,"

"Yea, maybe…" she knew this was probably true, but she can dream, can't she?

…

When Eileen got home that night, she was exhausted. She plopped down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. _What happened today? Is Rigby starting to like me? Or was it something that Mordecai said before I went over there? Maybe some TV will take my mind off things. _And with that, she flicked on the TV and started to watch the movie _27 Dresses _and _the Wedding Planner. _It was some kind of marathon of wedding related movies. At the end of the second one, she fell asleep, dreaming of the Raccoon that stole her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby walked out of the coffee shop, Eileen's eyes on the back of his head. He didn't love being stared at all the time at the coffee shop, it made him feel uncomfortable. Yet, when others stared at him, he felt nothing. _It_ _must be Eileen. She's a creep sometimes. _Mordecai waved goodbye to Margaret and Eileen, and ran to catch up with Rigby. Rigby just walked, without saying a word to Mordecai while he was ranting about Benson radioing him while he was talking to Margaret.

"Why can't he ever just treat us like adults? I mean, we're responsible, right? We're gonna come back!"

Rigby said the first thing since they were in the coffee shop "well, I mean we don't always do our work, we usually just slack off. He has a right to check up on us."

Mordecai stared at him in shock "are you… taking sides with Benson?"

"Of course not. I'm not taking anyone's side. All I'm saying is that he is our boss, and he has a right to do annoying things like that."

"Since when are you the one to say something like that? You never talk sense." His avian friend said.

"Dude, everyone has a little common sense."

The pair walked in silence for a bit, until Mordecai broke it.

"I saw what you did at the shop,"

This startled Rigby. "What did you see me do exactly?"

"I saw you blush at Eileen, dude. And don't lie, I know you did." Mordecai was mildly amused at his friend's reply.

"So what If I did? It was warm in there." Rigby said, his tone becoming a little too defensive.

"Yea, it was warm from all of the sparks flying between you two. I don't know why you don't just ask her out if you like her so much." Mordecai said teasingly.

"STOP TALKING! I do NOT like Eileen that way dude! I hardly like her at all! The only reason I talk to her is for her to write down my order." Rigby screamed.

"Dude, chill. I'm only kidding with you. But in all seriousness, Eileen really does like you. Maybe you should at least give her a chance."

Rigby thought about this. After listing the pros and cons of how that would go, he found more cons than pros. He decided to not go on a date. It was then that Mordecai said the forbidden words.

"Do me a solid and go on a date with Eileen tomorrow night. I will even ask for you. Actually, I'm gonna make that a double solid and you have to try to enjoy yourself on the date."

Rigby felt like tearing apart Mordecai limb from limb. He hated him at the moment. He was so angry. But, a solid was a solid.

"You owe me a solid," as all Rigby said. Mordecai had a look of accomplishment on his face.

…

The next day at the coffee shop, Rigby was dreading every moment. He didn't want to do this at all. But he didn't have much time to complain before Eileen walked over. Mordecai motioned for Eileen to follow him and for Rigby to sit down. He did so, and watched Eileen's facial expressions change from confused to overly delighted. She half ran half walked over to Rigby, her face a shade of red. Rigby was pretty sure he was blushing as well. He just hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"So, uh, Rigby, where would you like to go? You know, tonight," Eileen stuttered.

"How about the bowling alley?" Rigby liked being the one to make decisions.

"The bowling alley sounds perfect! What time should I meet you?"

"Let's meet at… how's 7:00?"

"7:00 is perfect! I'll see you then?" Eileen started to turn away.

"Yea, see ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Eileen's P.O.V

_Am I dreaming? I must be. _Eileen stood behind the counter, contemplating what had just happened. She repeated in her head the event that had occurred. _Rigby asked me out. Rigby asked me out. I'm going on a date with Rigby. I'm going on a date with Rigby. Rigby. Rigby. The raccoon that I dream of every night. _The more Eileen thought about it, the less real it seemed. How could this be? Never mind that, but did Rigby actually _like_ her? She had so many questions… but none of that mattered. Now all she had to worry about was the date. What would she wear? Something casual, it was just a bowling alley.

When the last few customers were still In the shop, Margaret came over and told Eileen that she would close up that night and Eileen could just go buy her a soda the next day and call it even. Eileen thanked her, and ran out the door to her small apartment. She took a quick shower, making sure to wash her brown hair down to the root. She hoped out, only 30 minutes to the date. She put on deodorant, perfume (she had some for those special occasions), blow dried her hair, and threw on some jeans, fuzzy boots, and a purple short sleeved shirt. She grabbed her purse, being sure to bring pepper spray and extra money (her mother taught her to always be on your guard with men), and ran out the door, locking it as she left. Eileen started up the engine to her Ford Focus, and made her way to the town bowling alley.

Eileen parked her car and walked inside, checking the scene for any signs of Rigby's presence. She remembered the number to the house that Mordecai gave her, and she decided to call it to make sure she was at the right place.

"Hello?" asked a high pitched voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, this is Eileen, I work at the coffee shop, and I have a date with Rigby tonight. Is he still there or did he leave already?"

"Well, if I remember properly, Mordecai was leaving with Rigby to drop him off at the bowling alley. Would you like me to check on him for you?"

"Well, if it's not too much to ask, could you? I just don't know where he is,"

"Of course! Just give me one moment," the perky voice left for a minute. "Mordecai says he is on his way to the bowling alley!"

"Okay, thank you… um… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh! Silly me! I never introduced myself! My name is Pops!"

"Okay, well thank you Pops. Good bye," Eileen said before she hung up her phone.

"Good day, madam!" And the voice was gone. Eileen waited in the front of the building next to the doors, looking for a raccoon and bird. After about five minutes, a golf cart pulled up, and in it were Rigby and Mordecai. She perked up when Rigby looked at her normally again, happy that he didn't seem as cold as usual. She saw Mordecai lean over and whisper something in Rigby's ear. She didn't catch what he said, and she didn't want to pry. When the avian drove away, Eileen walked up to greet Rigby. He simply said "hey", and started walking towards the door. Eileen followed him, glad that he wasn't completely ignoring her. Once they were inside, Eileen asked if he wanted to eat or bowl first. Rigby responded by saying "bowling".

They walked over to rent shoes, get a lane, and pick out a ball. Rigby threw on his bowling shirt, with the word 'Rigbone' engraved on the chest. Eileen let him go first, and she sat in one of the seats provided. Rigby got a spare, and Eileen said good job to him. Rigby nodded. Eileen walked up and grabbed her ball. She carefully aimed, and swung her arm backward and forward, letting go at the perfect time. She got a strike. Eileen walked back with a smile on her face. Rigby looked surprised. She giggled at his expression. Then she looked down at her lap. When she looked back up she blushed, causing her to look away again. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby stared at Eileen. He thought he was the best bowler he knew. Rigby wanted to say something, but couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He was truly amazed. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _Then Rigby heard a voice in his head, and it was Mordecai's. His friend's last words lingered in his ears, "remember to have fun… it's a solid. And I'll pick you up later". Rigby got up again and picked up his soul ball, which he got from Death at the bowling tournament. Rigby got another spare, and another. Eileen kept on getting strikes. _How does she do it…? _When Eileen walked back over, Rigby actually said something.

"Wow Eileen, I didn't know you were so good at bowling,"

"Yea, I used to come here with my dad a lot when I was a kid. I was also on the bowling team in high school." Eileen blushed at Rigby's comment.

"Oh, that's cool," Rigby said, angry that he said anything.

After an hour of bowling, their game ended, and they decided that they would get something to eat at the alley's bar. Rigby ordered first.

"What can I get you two?" the perky bartender asked.

"Can I get a BLT?" Rigby asked.

"Sure. How would you like it?"

"No lettuce, no tomato, hold the bread and double the bacon." Eileen giggled at his order.

The waitress looked confused. "Um… ok. Sure thing. Can I get you ma'am?"

Eileen read the menu, and picked a meatball sub. _I didn't think that girls like meatball subs. Have I misjudged Eileen? Nah, she's still plain old Eileen. _Rigby and Eileen ate in silence, except for the occasional small talk about the weather or complimenting each other's bowling skills. When they were done eating, Rigby suggested that they play at the arcade that the bowling alley had. Eileen said ok, and the first game they played was the old school 'Pac-man' game. And surprisingly, Eileen beat Rigby. From there, they played air hockey, a racing game, a shooting game, and a crane game. There was also a laser tag room there, so they played a round of that. They had some tickets to spend, but Eileen gave hers to Rigby. With them, he bought a new video game for his Nintendo. It was called 'Karate Choppers'. By the end of the date, Rigby was actually talking to Eileen. They were laughing together (not for long, but it was happening). They said goodbye to each other, and went home. _That was kinda… fun. Eileen isn't that bad. _

"So, you didn't forget our solid about you having fun, right?" questioned Mordecai as the pair was headed home.

"No, I didn't forget. And stop talking about it." Rigby said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, did you have fun then?" Mordecai pressed on.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, what happened?" Mordecai just wouldn't let up.

"How about I use my solid to make you be quiet?" Rigby said, angry now.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Mordecai gave up.

But, somewhere in Rigby's head, he did have fun. He enjoyed his time with Eileen. Maybe he was crazy, but he couldn't help feeling… sad that the date was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Eileen's P.O.V

Eileen drove home, replaying the date over and over again in her head. Rigby's compliments, Rigby laughing, Rigby being…. Nice. Maybe she did have a chance with him. Just maybe. The ride home was over in a flash, and Eileen was surprised that she didn't crash from being as distracted as she was. Eileen went inside and fixed herself some hot cocoa and sat down at her table. She started staring into space, her mind foggy with images of you-know-who. She snapped out of it when she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, Margaret was standing there.

"Hey Eileen, I lost the key to my place, mind if I stay the night? I'm sorry it's on such short notice,"

Eileen was glad to have the company of her best friend. "Sure, I'll set up the couch bed,"

"Oh wow, thank you so much Eileen." Margaret said gratefully.

"No problem."

Eileen went to go get sheets and a pillow for Margaret to sleep on, when she tripped over her feet. Eileen fell down, and got back up, brushing herself off. _Rigby has taken over my brain… I…Love him._ Eileen smiled internally at this. She gave Margaret the sheets and helped her make the bed.

"If you need anything, just come get me." Eileen said. Margaret nodded. Eileen fell asleep, thinking of Rigby.

…

Eileen woke up and got ready for work. Margaret was gone, and she figured that she must have gone to get another key. Eileen showered, dressed in the plain uniform, and ate some Cheerios. She got in her car and drove to work, excited to see Rigby. When she walked in, she saw Margaret.

"Did you get a new key?"

"Oh, yea, I did. Thanks again for letting me stay the night last night."

"No problem," Eileen walked over to clean the table that Mordecai and Rigby sat at, making it extra clean for them. That was when she heard the door ding and a deep voice talking. She turned around to see just who she wanted to. Rigby turned in her direction, immediately blushing. He looked away. Eileen smiled and walked over to take their order, the usual. Eileen made their coffee, and brought it over. They said thanks, and Rigby… smiled. Yup. Rigby smiled at Eileen. It wasn't a huge, picture perfect smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Eileen walked away. She decided that she would ask Rigby out, since she had two tickets to the amusement park called Six Flags. Eileen started to work up the courage by thinking _what could go wrong? _When the pair was heading out the door to leave, Rigby told Mordecai to wait a sec. Eileen was puzzled when the coon started toward her.

"…uh…hey, Eileen. I just wanted to say that… um… you know, I had fun last night. At the alley."

"Me too Rigby." Eileen said.

"So, I was wondering, if you want to go on another… date… with me. Tomorrow." Rigby looked embarrassed.

Eileen was overjoyed. "Sure. I have tickets to Six Flags. Wanna go there?"

"Sure. What time does it open?"

"I think it opens at 10:00. Is that ok?"

"Yea, that's fine. I'll pick you up…"

"No, no, it's fine. How about I pick you up? I have an actual car. No offense," Eileen looked down.

"Cool. See you at 9:00 then?" Rigby fiddled with his hands.

"Yea, see you." Eileen was about to burst from excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby walked outside, relieved that Mordecai didn't ask about what just happened. Rigby wasn't thinking. He just asked Eileen out, not for a solid, not because Mordecai told him to, but because he wanted to. The pair drove home, talking about that new video game, how work is stupid, and how tired they were of Benson checking on them. Rigby started his work right away when he got back, eager to get a good night's sleep. He wanted to be ready for tomorrow. Rigby had to rake the leaves, clean the fountain, clean the park truck, and mow the lawn. He hated mowing the lawn. And so did Mordecai. _Why does Benson give us the crappy jobs? _Despite this, he got to it, finishing the lawn quickly, but also taking the time to make sure Benson wouldn't say it was too tall. After their work, Rigby and Mordecai went to Cheezers for a Grilled Cheese Deluxe. They ate and went home, played a few rounds of video games, and hit the sack.

Rigby curled up on his trampoline, covered himself with his clothes and fell fast asleep, thinking of how much fun the amusement park would be.

…

Rigby woke up to his alarm, set for 8:00, giving him just enough time to eat, shower, and of course, watch funny internet videos. Rigby put on some cologne, and walked up to the front of the park so that Eileen could pick him up. He didn't have to wait long though, as Eileen's never late. Rigby hopped in the car, strapped himself in the seat belt, and checked for his wallet. _Thank goodness I didn't forget it. _Rigby turned up the radio, and changed it to the comedy station. Rigby didn't think he ever laughed as hard as he did in the car. Eileen was laughing too; she liked this comedian. It was Brian Reagan. After his session was over, Rigby turned off the radio. There was an awkward silence, until Rigby asked what they were going to do first.

"Well, how about the roller coasters? Like Raging Bull or Superman?" Eileen asked, unsure.

"Sounds good." The two shared stories of their childhood, their education, and just anything else that sounded interesting. The ride didn't seem as long as it was. Eileen parked her car in the enormous lot, and started the walk to the front. When they got to the ticket booth, Eileen pulled out the two tickets and they were admitted inside. Once they got a map, they made their way to Raging Bull.

They walked up to the front of the line (they bought flash pass) and were put on the ride. Rigby thought it was weird having Eileen so close to him all the time. He thought she smelled nice, so it didn't bother him. They were strapped in, and had a bar automatically go over their lap. Eileen shut her eyes tight, and gripped the bar. _She must be scared. _Rigby knew he wasn't that funny, but he tried to tell a joke anyway. He didn't want her to cry on the first ride of the day.

"What runs around a yard but doesn't move? A fence!" Rigby looked at Eileen again to see if it made her better. It didn't. It made her smile though. That was a start. Then Rigby felt his arm move across the bar until it reached her side. It was almost as if it was uncontrollable. He lifted his hand and put it on top of hers. Rigby grabbed her hand and looked up at her. She was staring at their interlocking hands. She looked astonished, and Rigby was pretty sure that he looked just as stunned as she did. They didn't say a word. They didn't have to. Rigby was so unaware of his surroundings, that he didn't see the first drop coming. The train lurched to the edge of the top of the hill, and Rigby almost screamed when they made the plummeting drop downwards. Eileen had closed her eyes again and was hugging the lap bar for dear life. Rigby had let go of her hand, and he had to otherwise he would be jerked around. So instead, he decided to slide his hand over until it was touching hers. Eileen looked up and loosened her grip on the bar. A smile started to form across Eileen's face. The couple stayed like this for the rest of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Eileen's P.O.V

Eileen got off the ride and waited for Rigby. He looked ecstatic.

"Thanks Rigby," Eileen said shyly.

"No problem." Rigby replied, only slightly embarrassed.

"Now what?" Eileen questioned.

"How about the Viper? Don't worry; it's better than the last one." Rigby promised.

"okay," Eileen said. They made the walk to the Viper, smelling the funnel cakes, seeing all of the rides and people, and hearing all of the noises of screams and chatting between others.

"Do you want to get a funnel cake later?" Eileen was tired of the silence between them.

"Sure, those things are the best." Rigby seemed a little more open to Eileen now. The two reached the ride, and got in line. There wasn't a flash pass line here, so they had more time to talk. They told jokes, came up with riddles, and acted like kids. By the time they were on the ride, Eileen couldn't stop laughing about something that Rigby said about the family in front of them "How many kids do you have to have, before you feel like you got a family?" Rigby was also laughing at something Eileen said. Through the whole ride, the pair was laughing and giggling and making up new jokes. Eileen hoped this day would never end.

The next stop was the ride American Eagle. This was Eileen's favorite. They hopped on and off they went. Rigby had his hands in the air, and Eileen had one hand in the air, still not entirely ready to let go of the bar. Rigby looked at her and smiled. He looked straight in her eyes, and didn't look away. Eileen felt her face get hot. She smiled back to help hide it. The ride came to an end, and they decided to go on one more ride before lunch. The ride they decided on was the Revolution. Eileen took a seat in the revolving circle next to Rigby. The chest bar came over their heads automatically and locked in place. The announcer gave the rules and started up the ride. The revolver started to sing back and forth, slowly at first and then gaining speed. After a minute or so, to circle started to spin. Eileen was smiling a huge smile, and Rigby was laughing next to her. When the revolver got higher and higher, Eileen could feel her stomach flip inside her. She loved the feeling. It was something you can't feel unless you are helplessly falling down a hill on a coaster, or having your whole world be flung upside down.

After the ride, they got off dizzy. Rigby even lost his footing and fell over. Eileen giggled a little, not wanting Rigby to get angry. She bent down and helped him up. They made a silent walk over to the food court. They ordered one funnel cake and two sodas. Rigby went to go sit down and Eileen payed for the food. She didn't mind; it was Rigby, after all.

When both finished eating, they threw the plate away and walked around to find another ride. The one they picked was the Orbit. It flips you upside down and spins you around on well, an orbit. Eileen sat across from Rigby in the small box, their legs side by side. Eileen strapped herself in and started people watching (a game you play by yourself, where you are trying to find the weirdest people in sight). Rigby started laughing when he saw the same family that was in front of them in line for the Viper. The kids were screaming, running away, and being brats. The ride started up, and it flung them to and fro. After that ride, they went to go play some carnival games. Rigby saw one that you had to make enough baskets with basketballs in order to get a prize. Eileen let Rigby go, since she wasn't that good. Rigby on the other hand, was scoring baskets one after the other. He got ten points in one minute. Rigby got a little stuffed bear. When the couple was walking away, Rigby turned to face Eileen, and he gave her the bear. Eileen looked down and blushed. They kept on walking, and doing more rides, until it was closing time. The pair left, got in the car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

so, now it starts to get sappy I guess you could call it.

Rigby's P.O.V

After Rigby and Eileen were local, they decided to get some ice cream. _Wow, that was probably the most fun that I've ever had. Eileen is pretty cool, way better than I thought she was. _Rigby got a chocolate cone, and Eileen got a vanilla cone. They took a seat, sitting across from each other. They talked about their exciting day at the amusement park, and shared more stories.

"Hey, uh, Eileen, I had a lot of fun today with you." Rigby said looking at his ice cream.

"I had fun too, Rigby."

The two ate their ice cream, making small chit chat every now and then, and continued about their day. They told more jokes, and when they were finished with their ice cream, they left. Since Eileen had to park her car a few blocks over, they had to walk to it. When things got quiet, Rigby took a chance and grabbed Eileen's hand. They stopped walking, and turned to face each other. Eileen started to blush, and Rigby hoped he wasn't. _Just do it! Lean forward and kiss her! What are you waiting for? _It took Rigby a second to decide, and it was too late to change his mind. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed Eileen. Once Eileen got out of shock, she pushed into the kiss. Rigby had never done this before, so he was unsure what to do next. So, he did nothing. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, and Rigby turned red in the face. This time, he was sure it was visible. So, Rigby turned his back, and fled. He fled from embarrassment, shock, and Eileen. He felt guilty once he had done it. He didn't mean to upset her in anyway, but he just couldn't take it. He didn't want to be in love.

At the house, Rigby went to go find Mordecai first. But then he stopped himself. _If I tell Mordecai what happened, he will never stop making fun of me! I have to go find Skips! _Rigby had a clue as to where Skips would be. He ran to Skips' house and knocked on the door. _Come on, Come on, answer the freaking door! _Skips came to answer the door, and he looked surprised to see Rigby.

"Skips, I really need your help!"

"What is it?" Skips seemed panicked now.

"I just kissed a girl!" Rigby screamed.

"… Whoa. Umm… ok?" Skips calmed down, now that nothing was wrong.

"And I don't know if I want to be in love…" Rigby said, putting his face in his palms.

"Rigby, nothing is permanent. Things can change. No one is telling you to love anyone."

"I guess," Rigby sighed.

"Come back to me when it gets a little more serious than 'I kissed a girl'. Com back when the one you love is in danger or something like that," Skips looked apologetically at the coon.

Rigby nodded understandingly, and walked out the door. He wished he had a friend that was a girl that wasn't Eileen, so he could talk about it. _I just messed things up big time. Why am I so stupid? _Rigby was so deep in thought that the next time he looked up, he was in the house. Mordecai walked over.

"Dude, where have you been?" Mordecai asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it with you,"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Mordecai asked, now confused.

"Because you'll make fun of me," Rigby said.

"Dude, we're friends. I know the right and wrong times to tease you," Mordecai replied.

"… I kissed Eileen, dude."

"… wow."

"I know. And I'm upset because, well, I don't know if I want to be in love with her." Rigby stated.

"Well dude, I don't have much of an experience with girls, but I do know one thing: do what your heart tells you," Rigby was silent. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Sure," Rigby sat up. He walked over to the couch and jumped up, grabbing the remote. Mordecai put in the game Dig Champs. After an hour or so, Rigby said he was tired and was going to sleep. _Do what the heart tells you… _Rigby thought. Then he decided that he didn't want to be in love. But that was his brain talking. Not the heart.

…

Rigby went to the coffee shop the next morning, to see Eileen cleaning tables. He walked up to her and said her name. She turned around, a slight smile forming across her face. Rigby motioned for her to follow him. They went outside and stood outside the shop door.

"Eileen…this isn't easy, but… I don't think I want to… date you anymore. I'm sorry, it's just, you know…" Rigby stuttered.

"I understand…it's ok…" Eileen had tears forming in her eyes. This made Rigby feel even worse. He wanted to take everything back, but he couldn't. This was his heart talking. After they exchanged one more glance, Rigby turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Eileen's P.O.V

Eileen started to cry. She knew the reason that Rigby said those things was because he didn't like her. Eileen slowly walked inside, and stood behind the counter to help a line of customers. After the morning breakfast rush, Margaret walked over to her.

"Eileen, are you okay? Are you going on another date tonight?" Margaret questioned.

"…yes, I'm okay, and I won't ever date Rigby again, because he broke up with me," Eileen replied, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Gosh, Eileen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it back up," Margaret put a hand on Eileen's shoulder. "But there are a lot of other guys in the world, don't just stop at Rigby,"

Margaret was right. Rigby was only one guy. There are other people out there. But Eileen couldn't help but think of the raccoon again. His smile, his laugh, his eyes… it just seemed like it was meant to be.

Eileen locked up that night, glad she had some time to think and be by herself. _I can't believe that I fell for him… but I can't get him out of my head. Why is love so confusing? _Eileen got in her car, only to hear the same comedian that they had listened to on their way to Six Flags. Eileen turned off the radio, wanting it to be completely silent.

Eileen unlocked the door to her apartment, and went to fix some spaghetti. She almost over cooked it, because she was deep in thought. When the spaghetti was done, she sat down and ate it, taking small bites. She got in the shower, threw on her pajamas, and fell fast asleep, now hoping that she would wake up and have Rigby breaking up with her only be a dream.

…

The next morning, Eileen was helping customers when a man named Tuck Packard came up. He was tall, tan, and handsome. Eileen started to do his order, when she said something funny and made Tuck laugh. She told a few more jokes, and before she knew it, she had Tuck's phone number. She was just trying to make the customer laugh. But, this was okay too.

The next day, Eileen called Tuck to see if he was available that night. They set up a date, and that night, they went to dinner. They had almost as much fun as she had with Rigby. Tuck was talking to her, and being respectful, and he paid for everything except Eileen's drink, as she had insisted that she pay for it. When Eileen went home that night, she realized that she didn't think of Rigby once. But, that didn't mean that she had forgotten about him completely. She didn't even blame him for the break up. He seemed truly sorry when he did it. She would always welcome Rigby back with open arms. He still had a very special place in Eileen's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby walked home, planning on never coming to the coffee shop again. He just wanted Mordecai there or Skips or even Pops there to tell him it would be okay. But even though he didn't have that great of an education, he was still smart enough to know that what he did would never be okay.

Once home, Rigby went upstairs, surprised to find Mordecai there, still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up; it would only make Mordecai angry. Instead, Rigby grabbed his headphones and I pod, and lay down on his trampoline. He put on the headphones and started to listen to music. Rigby was exhausted from yesterday, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he went downstairs to watch TV. Mordecai was awake and sitting in the kitchen. He was eating a piece of toast. Rigby walked in there to get some cereal.

"Morning dude," Mordecai said before he took another bite of toast.

"Morning," Rigby said, not sounding as cheerful as Mordecai.

"What's wrong dude?" Mordecai pressed.

Rigby was hesitant. "I broke up with Eileen today, and now I wish I didn't. Dude, I think I loved her. And now I can't go back to her."

"That's tough. Sorry to hear that dude," Modecai's tone softened.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I'm the one that broke up,"

"You should go to the coffee shop," Mordecai suggested.

"I guess, but then I'll face Eileen."

"You can't hide from your fears forever."

Rigby nodded and walked away.

A week later, Rigby finally had the courage to go to the shop and talk to Eileen. He opened the shop door and strolled in, looking for Eileen.

"She isn't here Rigby, sorry." It was Margaret.

"Where is she?" Rigby asked.

"If I know why you're here, and I think I do, then you're not going to like the answer. She is on a date with someone named Tuck Packard." Margaret replied.

"Oh, okay," Rigby's eyes got glassy.

"Do you want me to tell her you were here?" Margaret offered.

Rigby shook his head and walked out the door. A single tear streamed down his face. But then he remembered that this was his fault; He was the one that broke up with Eileen. Rigby was so angry with himself, that he could have beat Mordecai in a game of punchies. Rigby ran home, sprinting as fast as he could. He wanted to get out, now.


	11. Chapter 11

sooo... sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise, I will make it up to you with a good ending!

Eileen's P.O.V

5 YEARS LATER…..

Eileen was making invitations for her wedding (yes, she was getting married to Tuck). She was going through old high school yearbooks, and college class lists. All of a sudden, she remembered the most important person in her heart…Rigby. Yes, she was getting married to Tuck, but that didn't mean that she loved _just_ him. She still remembered the day at the amusement park as if it was yesterday. She thought about the raccoon every day, and probably always would. So, Eileen made an invitation for Rigby, Mordecai, Pops, Skips, Benson, and even Muscle man and HFG. The wedding was in a month, so she had to get the invitations out soon.

Eileen went to the post office to deliver the invitations, when she saw Mordecai. She still saw him at the coffee shop, sometimes with Rigby, and sometimes all alone. Most of the time, he was alone. This made Eileen sad; she still wanted to see Rigby. Eileen walked over and greeted Mordecai, and handed him the invite.

"Hey Eileen…what's this?" Mordecai looked puzzled.

"It's just a few invitations for everyone at the park." Eileen said.

"Invitations for what?"

"They are for my wedding next month," Eileen replied.

"Really? Congrats then!"

Eileen smiled. "Thanks Mordecai. Do you think you could give them those? Make sure to give Rigby one too," She looked down as she said his name.

"Sure, take care. And I'll try and get Rigby to come along with me to the coffee shop tomorrow," Mordecai said. Eileen looked up and smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

another chapter! the ending is near...

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby heard Mordecai walk in the house, coming straight over to the couch where Rigby sat. Mordecai handed the envelope to Rigby and walked away to find the others. Rigby went up to his room to open it; he was getting tired of sitting down. Once he closed the door, Rigby tore open the envelope, careful not to rip what was inside. What he saw was a little card that was folded horizontally. On the top it said 'wedding invite'. Rigby opened up the card, and his eyes started to become glassy, making it hard to read it. It said:

You are invited to Eileen and Tuck Packard's wedding.

Please wear something formal. The wedding will

Start at 3:00 PM. It will be held at the local church.

All you need to bring are the good times!

Rigby felt a tear flow out of his eyes, one after the other. He didn't want Eileen to get married to Tuck. As a result, Rigby ripped the card in half, and threw it on his clothes pile. He felt like screaming. So, he went outside and ran a good distance away from everyone and everything, and yelled as loud as he could. He cried for a brief moment, and then ran a good two miles just out of frustration. Dusk had fallen, and it was getting harder to see. He decided that it would be a good time to head back to the house. Rigby sulked back to the house, feeling depressed. He took a seat on the front steps, staring up at the stars, identifying the ones that Eileen had showed him during their camping trip. Just then, he heard Pops come out the door.

"Good evening Rigby. What are you doing out here? We are playing a wonderful game of the Realm of Dathon inside!" Pops said.

"I…I just…I did something a while back over love, and now it is coming back to me. I don't know what to do. She's getting married in a few days, and I'm gonna lose her forever!" Rigby said, face in his hands.

Pops thought for a minute. "Well, you could always just go support her. Let go of the one you love is what I was always told."

"Pops, I don't want to let her go. Ever! I love this girl Pops, I have for a while. I can't just let her go!"

"Rigby, calm down. I'm sure there is a way you can get her back."

"Yea," and with that, Rigby walked up the stairs and into the house. He couldn't let Eileen go, ever. He loved her, and he would find a way for her to see that again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry it has been a few days since I've updated, I have been busy with school and yesterday I was sick in bed all day. sorry this chapter is so short. but I guess I could say that for all of the chapters in this story.

Eileen's P.O.V

Eileen was having her wedding dress put on her; she liked all of the pampering that came with weddings. But, Eileen was sad. Rigby wasn't the one who was going to be waiting for her at the end of the aisle, it was Tuck. Maybe if she thought of Rigby standing at the end of the aisle, instead of Tuck, it would make it better for herself. _Oh, Rigby. I love you so much. But now I'm getting married, and I can't be with you. _Eileen was being pulled in all sorts of directions when they were doing her hair.

Margaret came to the back to see how Eileen was doing. She saw that she was almost ready, so Margaret left. In a few short minutes, Eileen would have to walk the dreadfully long aisle and stand in front of everyone she knew. This was going to be a hot mess. Eileen just hoped that she wouldn't trip over her feet, as she does this a lot. When Eileen was visible to everybody, the organ started to play that oh –so-familiar song that everybody knew. When she looked up, there was Tuck, and she had to admit, he did look pretty striking in his tuxedo.

When Eileen made it to the end, she walked up the stairs, and looked at Tuck. _This is it… _Eileen thought. The preacher was saying things that Eileen didn't care about or heard, so she just would tune in every now and then to see if she was missing anything. Then, the preacher said the words she was waiting for. The words that meant that if one person were to disagree, then it was all over. She wouldn't have to get married.

"May someone speak now, or forever hold your peace," the dinosaur of a preacher said. All of a sudden, almost as if it was planned, the church doors flew open, and a familiar being ran in, hands out in front and screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: the last chapter! I wanted to make this the best chapter in the story. It is a little longer I guess. thanks to every one who read and followed this story! I love you all! Don't worry though, i will be making a different story in the regular show area. It seems all I can write are romances. I guess that's just how my brain works. Anyways, enjoy!

Rigby's P.O.V

Rigby ran into the church, hands out in front, and yelling "wait! Wait!" everyone was staring at Rigby. But he didn't care. He was looking straight at Eileen. Rigby had a worried look on his face. His eyes were glassy, and he was out of breath. Rigby had decided to get Eileen back, so he ran to the church as fast as he could after everyone left for the wedding. As he continued down the aisle, people were giving him looks of disgust, and surprised- especially Benson, Mordecai, and the rest of the gang. He saw Eileen, her face full of delight and surprise. Rigby hadn't worked out what he was going to say, so he just had to wing it and make it meaningful.

"Eileen…I…I…please don't do this," Rigby started, but it wasn't enough. He had to say more. "Eileen, please don't say yes… because… I love you! There, I said it. I love you Eileen. I don't want to lose you… I know what I did a few years ago, but you have to forgive me. I was confused at the time. I didn't know what I was doing! Now I do, and I'll never do that to you again…" Rigby paused and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block off the path which tears flow. He opened them again, and continued. "Eileen, please…I want you with me, and in my life. Please, Eileen, listen to me," Rigby was done talking, and he put his arms at his side, and looked at Eileen; she was beautiful in her gown, with a pearl necklace dangling from her neck. Then Rigby looked at the floor, angry that he barged in on such a special occasion. Then he felt embarrassed, until he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked up to see Eileen, and he gripped her hand tighter. He looked into her eyes, and felt comforted. Eileen reached her arms forward and around Rigby's body. She whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear, the words "I love you, too Rigby".

Rigby hugged Eileen, glad to have the one he loved back. He wouldn't mess this up again. They parted, and Eileen walked back up front toward Tuck. She said to him "I can't do this… you aren't the one that I love. I'm sorry," and turned back to her friends and family, and said "I'm sorry", specifically towards Tuck's side of the room, where everyone he knew was sitting. Rigby started to feel his face get hot now that no one was next to him, and he was looking straight at the people that were giving him nasty looks. The majority of the angry people were in Tuck's family, and basically everyone in Eileen's family now had faces that looked as if they were going to cry-if they weren't already.

…..

Rigby looked up at the starry sky with Eileen at the park lake. It had been almost a month since Eileen was getting married, and Rigby couldn't be happier that she didn't. Rigby was going back to the coffee shop now every day so that he could see Eileen. Ever since the two had become close again, they had started to come to the lake almost every night so that they could talk for an hour or two. They would talk about their day, tell a few jokes, and tell stories. On a few instances, they had even fallen asleep there. Don't worry, Rigby was still the complaining, lazy, and irresponsible person that he always had been, it's just that it all went away when he was around Eileen. She brought out the good in him. But, they still hadn't kissed since that incident the night of their second date. Rigby thought he would change that. Rigby leaned over Eileen, who had closed her eyes. Rigby was a little unsure if he should do what he was about to, and he had made his decision when he started to lean in, getting closer and closer to Eileen's face. Rigby closed his eyes and gently kissed Eileen. Eileen's eyes opened and closed them again when she saw what he was doing. She reached and put her arms around his neck. This time, when the kiss ended, Rigby didn't run away, he just stayed leaning over Eileen with a smile on his face, Eileen smiling back. Rigby lie back down and put his arm around Eileen, the two looking at the stars together.


End file.
